Characters Watch DBZ Abridged
by Red5713
Summary: This is a character watches Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged fic.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor Dragon Ball Z abridged. Dragon Ball Z belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z abridged belongs to the amazing people of Team Four  
Star._

 _ **Warning:**_ _This is a characters watch the anime fanfic except that it's not just the anime but the amazing abridged series by Team Four Star. Also in this there will be slight gender bender as Gohan will be female and Bulma will be a male also known as Bill in this fanfic. Also as a science experiment gone wrong Bill (Bulma) ends up with a cat's ears and tail as well as its reflexes, eye sight, etc (Bill will look like Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara). Also I am bringing in the Alpha and Omega rules for sayins. Alphas will have monkey tails and transform as usual during the full moon but Omegas will have a wolf's ears and tail and transform into a wolf at the full moon. Some other things may be different than the original and the abridged but are not as significant as the above._

 **Prologue:**

At the Son home:

Crash! "Goten!" yelled Chichi. Goten looks up from his meal confusedly. Chichi was fuming angrily at him. "Look at what you've done!" she yelled. Goten looked scared at her as he realised that his tail had knocked over a plate of food while he had been reaching for another. Chichi approached him with the 'Frying Pan of Doom', as Gohan had dubbed it, with all intentions of punishment when suddenly POOF! Goten and Chichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At School:

It was math class and more than half the class were struggling not to fall asleep in class. One of those who had fallen asleep was Mirai (Trunks) Briefs. He was snoring lightly as the girl behind him was squealing loudly at how hot he was. This girl was Erasa. She was sitting next to her best friend Videl who was currently glaring at the pretty girl in front of her known as Gohan. She was fuming as the pretty girl wouldn't tell her any of her secrets which Videl knew she had every right to know. Or so she thought. Meanwhile Gohan was currently ignoring all that was going on around her as she 'daydreamed'. However she was not daydreaming as many around her may have assumed but was currently having a conversation with her former mentor/big brother Piccolo in her mind.

Gohan gulped, "damn…I can feel her glaring at me again. Doesn't she have anything better to do with her time?"

"Obviously not, haha" replied Piccolo. Gohan just sighed at that. While this was going on the boy sitting beside Videl was currently having trouble deciding who he'd rather stare at, Videl or Gohan, but eventually decided just to drool at both of them. None of them expected anything strange to happen. So of course, something did. Poof. They all disappeared.

At the Brief home:

Bill was currently working on another experiment in his lab when he heard an explosion. He sighed exasperatedly muttering "Vegeta…" along the way. He walked towards the anti-gravity room cursing his lover under his breath as he went. When he got there it was only to see Vegeta kicking and screaming at his son Trunks while Trunks was crying and whining back. Bill was getting ready to reprimand the both of them for destroying the anti-gravity room yet again when suddenly, poof! And they were gone.

All across time and space there were many poofs as many people disappeared.

At an unknown location:

Everyone who disappeared suddenly appeared in a place they didn't recognise. They were all lying unconscious on what looked like a carpeted floor in front of several roos of seats and behind a giant screen spreading across a giant wall. In fact they were in what appears to be a cinema. From a dark shadowed part of the room a person was watching, waiting for the others to wake up.

As they slowly woke up, all it took was one look at one another before almost everyone began screaming at each other. One of the few who weren't screaming, Gohan walked over to Piccolo, who also wasn't screaming. "What the fuck is going on?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan like she had grown another head. "You do realise you just swore right? And that the banshee is just over there, right?"

"Yeah but she's too busy screaming her head off at the other morons here. So, back to my original question, what the fuck is going on?"

"Bad day?" questioned Piccolo.

"Don't even ask," Gohan growled.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three gunshots were heard and miraculously managed to get everyone to shut up. Everyone slowly looked over to the source just to see a girl about 5'0 tall with waist length blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a short red skirt with a sleeveless button up black shirt and a red tie. "Now that I have your attention, my name is Red. And I'm the one who brought you here," she said. At that everyone, including Gohan and Piccolo this time, started screaming at her all at once. She sighed, mentally face palming, thinking, 'this is going to be a loooooooong day.'

"Alright, that's it. _Silencio_." And everyone went silent; some with gaping mouths open in mid-rant. "That's much better. Now I just did a silent spell so no one except for me will be able to talk till then." At this everyone else in the room glared at her, some looking about ready to attack her. "Now, now no attacking me or anyone else here, as I've set it up so if anyone attacks another person they get zapped, haha. Ok so as to why you're all here that would be to watch what people from my world call an anime series. And not just any anime but a parody or abridged series of said anime. This is so as to make it more funny and not so dragged out as the actual anime is so god damn long. It's called Dragon Ball Z Abridged by the amazing people known as Team Four Star. And yes, you all have to watch it. Behind you are seats you can sit in to watch the show. But first, introductions… Now I will take off the silencing spell just for introductions, try to say anything else and…" she cut off here with an deadly smirk on her face. "Let's just say you don't want to know," she finished.

"Now I'm Red, as you know. And you can start and we will go from there," she said pointing at Vegeta.

"I'm Vegeta and I'm….ahhhhhhh" he was cut off with a scream from an electric shock. "Oh….what was that for you b…..ahhhh" he screamed again.

Red just smirked. "And that's what happens when you don't listen to me. Now…next."

Everyone else gulped and just introduced themselves. There were Videl, Sharpner,Erasa, Bill, Trunks, Mirai, Goten, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, Chaotsu, Kami, Mr Popo, Dende, King Kai, Freiza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell and last and certainly least…Mr Satan. "Ok, now that that's all settled, I've made seating arrangements. And you have no choice but to sit there unless you want to end up like Vegeta. Now it goes from right to left, first row; Videl, Mr Satan, Sharpner, Erasa, Mirai, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bill and Trunks. Second row; Chichi, Goten, Goku, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Chaotsu, Kami and Mr Popo. Third row; Dende, King Kai, Freiza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, 17, 18 and myself. Now go sit."

Once everyone had sat down Red said, "Now before we start I will give you back your abilities' to speak only as long as you don't abuse it is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good now…let's begin…."


End file.
